


El ser portador de un cosmos agresivo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No me animaba a hablarle a la Diosa. Tal vez por respeto, miedo o... ¿quizás odio?<br/><i>Alguien</i>, en su país de las no maravillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ser portador de un cosmos agresivo

No me animaba a hablarle a la Diosa. Tal vez por respeto, miedo o... ¿quizás odio?

Cada día que transcurría era un enorme pesar para mí. Aphrodite cierta vez me dijo: “No debes acumular todo en tu interior, las cosas hay que decirlas. Yo he sufrido lo que nadie ha sufrido, incluso más allá de lo que se aparenta. Por eso, no te silencies, grita si es necesario”. Tendía a creer que su dolor era único. 

No solía hablar mucho con Camus, más de lo necesario, pero a veces las personas, sin querer o sin darse cuenta, te dicen algo que te llegan. En parte tenía razón: Uno debe tratar de mirar hacia el frente y no hacia atrás, no es correcto aferrarse al pasado. Lo que fue y lo que pudo llegar a ser... 

Con Shura me sucedía algo similar, nunca nos prestábamos atención, sin embargo en una de esas cortas conversaciones vanas sobre el clima, el tema se desvió y terminó diciéndome algo. Tenía mucha razón: Es difícil ser fiel a lo que uno cree, a veces se flaquea. 

Yo admiraba a Aioros en secreto, ¿quién no? Sin embargo nunca pude acercarme a hablarle, tal vez por respeto, un respeto muy similar al que se le tiene a la Diosa. Lo veía lejos, inalcanzable, como un semi-dios. Esa admiración se mezclaba con curiosidad, curiosidad de saber el porqué de sus actos. ¿Quién es él? El que le había salvado la vida a la Diosa cuando era un bebé. ¿Era humano? Su _estrella_ , tan secreta para mí. No lograba comprender quién era él, y por qué hizo, hacía, y _haría_ todo aquello; no me animaba a indagar, no podía acercarme a él. 

Milo, para ser sincera, no me caía bien, sin embargo su preocupación por mí, me hizo cambiar un poco de parecer con el tiempo. Era muy notorio mi estado de ánimo como para que él se diera cuenta. Esa tarde solo me animé a decirle parte de lo que pensaba.

—No entiendo muchas cosas. Es eso. Pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.  
—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Titubeé.

—Son tonterías...  
—Vamos... confía en mí.

No me animaba a ser tan franca, no con él.

—No logro comprender algunos actos, y me es difícil mantenerme fiel a lo que creo, es más —afirmé— trato de engañarme diciendo que aún no todo está perdido.  
—Si no eres más clara, no podré ayudarte.

Frente a mi silencio él siguió hablando.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero si es a lo que creo yo, que de seguro es eso... deberías hablar con Athena. En tal caso ten esperanza, y el espíritu tranquilo. Cierta vez Shaka me dijo: “Sin oscuridad nada nace, de la misma forma que sin luz nada florece”. Es necesario que sucedan determinadas cosas, para dar paso a otras.

Me despedí de él extrañada con todo lo que me dijo. Aquellas palabras casi carecían de sentido en ese momento. ¡Cuánto sentido tuvo más adelante!

Por desgracia el antiguo maestro no se encontraba. Cuántas ganas tenía de hablar con él. Tal vez con él sí podría soltarme de todo esto. 

Quise escapar de Shaka, porque de seguro adivinaría lo que sucedía en mi interior, sin embargo fallé. 

—Veo en ti mucha tristeza.  
—Estoy bien —no soné muy convincente.  
—No puedes engañarme, te conozco.

Silenció unos segundos. Era cierto... lo había olvidado, desde hacía más de diez años que ellos me acompañaban.

—¿Cómo haces para no odiar todo aquello que te quitó lo bueno, lo que te hacía feliz?

Me sonrió con dulzura, pues sin que yo le dijera nada en concreto, había interpretado mis palabras.

—La vida dura un instante comparado con la vida de las estrellas, de la tierra. Y en ese instante...  
—Odiamos, amamos, lastimamos, nacemos, crecemos... —Lo interrumpí, recordando, con lo que parecía ser tedio, sus palabras.  
—La muerte es solo un cambio.  
—Un cambio... —susurré. 

Cuánto sentido tuvo para mí sus palabras en ese momento.

—Pero igual, por lo que veo, tus dudas son más profundas.  
—No puedo controlar mis sentimientos.  
—Bueno, no los controles entonces. ¿Por qué negar lo que sentimos, por qué reprimir o callar?  
—Significaría mi muerte.  
—¿Eso alguna vez a ti te importó?

Ambos esbozamos una pequeña sonrisa. No, nunca me importó.

—Temo al odio, al abandono... más que a la muerte en sí misma.  
—Si tus sentimientos son coherentes, no estarás sola.  
—¿Acaso los sentimientos son coherentes?  
—No le temas a la oscuridad, porque solo dura un instante comparado al profundo amor de Athena.  
—Si la vida dura un instante... ¿toda mi vida entera estará sumida a la oscuridad?  
—Eso no lo puedo saber, y tú tampoco. Solo te queda averiguarlo, o quedarte con esa duda, ¿Qué es peor?  
—Te aseguro que tener esto en el pecho... —me lamenté— es tan horrible.

Me sonrió con ternura, yo le correspondí la mueca.

—¿Qué te parece si para despejarnos un poco salimos a dar un paseo?

Asentí y acto seguido bajamos las escalinatas del templo. 

Pasamos por la Casa de Aioria y nos detuvimos a hablar, yo estaba callada, por lo que llamó la atención. En mi interior, mientras veía a Aioria dialogar con Shaka, disentí de la mayoría. El joven Leo no se parecía en nada a su hermano, era más humano, terrenal, como Seiya. 

¿Seiya?... 

Al recordarlo me pregunté de nuevo: ¿Qué los empuja a hacer lo que hacen?... ¿Athena? ¿Saori? ¿Miedo, amor, honor, respeto, destino? 

El Destino... 

Mientras pensaba en todo eso hice la pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Me miró, extrañado.

—No te entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?  
—¿Por qué haces todo lo que haces?  
—Ni idea. ¿No logro entenderte?  
—¿Por qué combates... por qué arriesgaste tu vida un montón de veces... por qué vives? —me envalentoné— ¿Por qué respiras, por qué te cepillas los dientes?... ¿Por qué haces todo lo que haces? ¡No es tan difícil de entender!

Tardó en responder.

—Porque así lo siento —seguía sorprendido por mis extrañas preguntas—. Hago lo que quiero hacer en ese momento, lo que me sale del corazón.

Y se me quedó mirando. Seguro pensó que me había vuelto loca de remate. Me quedé pensando en su respuesta... Pero si yo hiciera lo que siento me llamarían blasfema, perdería todo lo que tengo, y no solo mi vida... Me sumiré en la oscuridad eterna. Seré abandonada y odiada. Luego de un rato, Aioria seguía observándome como si estuviera tratando de descubrir lo que me pasaba.

—¿Estás bien?

Solo asentí.

—Estás muy callada... Así que bien no te sientes —Y comenzó a reír—. ¿A qué se debe tu extraña pregunta?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te estás volviendo más loca que de costumbre. —De nuevo largó una carcajada.

Le encantaba molestarme, yo me ofendía a veces, sin embargo el trato que él me daba, no me lo daba ninguno. Era capaz de hasta insultarme en una discusión. Sí, discutíamos a veces, creo que era con el único con el que peleaba. Siguió hablando.

—Sí que eres rara. Siempre lo dije: estás l-o-c-a —deletreó. 

Le di una zurra, no paraba de reírse y eso me enojaba aún más. 

—Hombrecito.

¡Cómo me enojaba que me dijera así! Mis puños no le alcanzaban, desde ya; y el hecho de no poder pegarle me enfurecía aún más. Sí que me hacía rabiar, por suerte que estaba Shaka, si no, le rompía algo, como la última vez. Me hizo enojar tanto el hecho de no poder hacerle daño que le rompí un adorno. En su momento, para hacerme enojar más, me dijo: “Igual era feo, no me gustaba”. Cuántas ganas me daban en esos momentos de romperle el alma a patadas. 

Igual era un buen chico, me divertía mucho con él, me hacía reír tanto como me hacía enojar.

Al pasar por la casa de Death Mask miré hacia su interior. No lo vi, pero al acordarme de él sentí un gran alivio. Yo no estaba tan perdida. A pesar de las opiniones de todos sobre Death Mask, era una persona muy inteligente, con sentimientos genuinos, de esos que a muchos les hacían falta. Era raro, pero Death Mask me agradaba, y mucho. Ese día temí por eso. ¡¿Seremos iguales?! No dejaba de ser un tipo cambiado, pero difícil de tratar.

Al pasar por el templo de Géminis sentí un escalofrío. No tenía mucho diálogo con los gemelos. Sin embargo ambos eran un claro ejemplo de lo que yo me estaba convirtiendo. Eso creía, eso sentía crecer en mi interior. Mis temores estaban ahí. ¡Ah, qué ganas tenía de entrar corriendo al templo y sentarme a hablar largas horas con Saga y Kanon! A ellos seguro les sería franca, pero desde ya que no me animé.

No teníamos mucho diálogo, cierto; aunque veía los esfuerzos de Saga por acercarse a mí, con curiosidad, para descubrir quién era, que función cumplía en el mundo, en _su_ mundo. Él también me inspiraba curiosidad, más que temor.

¿Será el respeto lo que nos distanciaba? En cambio noto en Kanon que mi presencia le es indiferente, más adelante me demostró lo contrario.

Aldebarán siempre fue simplón y bonachón. Creo que no se da cuenta de lo que me sucede, pues me pregunta cómo estoy y cuando le digo que bien, se queda conforme con la respuesta, cuando soy más que evidente respecto a mis sentimientos. Quizás lo hace para no incomodarme, esperando a que yo le cuente por voluntad propia. Me cae bien, pero hay _algo_... cuestión de piel supongo, como le dicen. Sé que es bueno, sin embargo su presencia me pone incómoda, nunca sé de qué hablar con él. 

Con Mu es distinto, las cosas se dieron de otra manera. 

Sé que ellos me ven como una pequeña intrusa desprotegida. No tienen ningún interés hacia mí, como yo no lo tengo hacia ninguno de ellos. 

Mu decidió acompañarnos, yo me pasé todo el camino de ida y vuelta callada, pensando... debía hablar con la Diosa, ¿pero cómo decirle...? 

Shaka le contó a Mu que yo tenía algo guardado para decirle a Saori, pero que por respeto no me animaba a increparle.

—Saori, más allá de ser una Diosa, no deja de ser un humano... —argumentó Mu— Llena de sentimientos nobles, de bondad, amor y comprensión.  
—Eso es lo que trato de decirle, pero no quiere escucharme.

Decidí defenderme.

—¡Para ustedes es muy sencillo, pero...!  
—¿Qué es aquello tan grave que tienes para decirle? —me preguntó Mu, como restándole importancia al asunto.  
—¡Bien! No es sencillo ¿saben? —contesté, eludiendo la pregunta.  
—Si no hablas con ella no solucionarás nada —dijo Shaka. 

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, tomé la decisión, debía hablar con ella, por más que me costase horrores, debía enfrentar mis sentimientos y aclarar de una buena vez por todas ciertos asuntos incomprensibles para mí, y en apariencias comprensibles para ella, si no, no estaría tan tranquila como lo estaba. ¡Qué difícil era todo aquello!

Mientras subía las escalinatas a su encuentro, pasando por la casa de Piscis, pensaba en cómo... ¿cómo expresarle el profundo odio que en mí se despertaba por ella, mi Diosa? Eso era blasfemia. ¿Cómo osaba odiar a mi Diosa? Quería evitar convertirme lo que una vez fueron los gemelos. Era conveniente parar todo aquello de una buena vez y enfrentar las consecuencias de mi ruin sentimiento, con la ira de los Dioses, de mi Diosa y de los Santos protectores de ella. 

Santos a los que yo estimaba, respetaba y admiraba profundamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
